A Blast From The Past
by Aleja21
Summary: Alex's sister returns and stirs up old memories. ( Rating could change later) New Chap. 14 Please R & R
1. Default Chapter

**_A Blast From The Past_**

This is my first 3rd Watch fan fiction so please be kind I hope you like it. This story is just something that I came up with one night. Please R & R, I would love to know what you think. Also I don't own any of the 3rd watch characters they belong to someone other than little ole me. The only character that belongs to me is Tyra Romano.

****

Background: Kim Zambrano is married to Bobby Caffey and they've been married for 2 years. Faith divorced Fred, and married Bosco, and they have a 2-month-old daughter named Kyla. Ty Davis and Alex Taylor are engaged. Sully and Ty's mom Maggie are married. Then last of all Jimmy Doherty is married to Brook (?) Oh, and on a side note Jimmy didn't sleep with Linda or anyone else at his engagement party.

****

Plot: Tyra Romano is Alex's adopted sister; she transfers from the Miami FD back to NYC were she joins squad 55. Coming home means confronting the past.

***** Ok I think that covers everything, please R & R. Thanks ********

She got out of the cab and grabbed her duffle bag looking up at the building in front of her, today was the day she'd have to face some old demons and start a new chapter in her life. She took a deep breath and walked into the firehouse, she fount Lt. Johnson's office and knocked on his door.

" Enter" called a voice from behind the door. Taking another deep breath she opened the door and walked inside.

" Hello sir, I'm Tyra Romano."

" Welcome take a seat. So what made you decide to leave sunny Miami and come to NYC?"

" Well I grew up here, and moved away a couple of years ago due to personal reasons, but I missed my family so I decided it was time to come home."

" Very well. I've already had your equipment set aside for you; you might want to check it though. A locker and bunk have been cleared for you; it's the second one from the window. The rest of your crew should arrive within the next half an hour or so, here is your FDNY uniform, so you can change. Once everyone is here I'll introduce you."

" Thank you, sir."

" No problem, Welcome to the 55 and by the way call me Lieu, sir makes me feel old."

After finishing her talk with Lieu she quickly checked and stowed her gear, she then went upstairs put her stuff in her locker and got changed.

************

Downstairs in the kitchen area the paramedics and firefighters all sat around the table wondering why Lieu had called a meeting.

" Alright everyone listen up, as of today there is a new person on this shift. Everyone I'd like you to meet Tyra Romano she's a firefighter/ paramedic who's coming to us from the Miami FD."

" Hi" Ty said shyly. But before she could say anything else Alex got up from her seat at the table and hugged her. She then turned around and introduced her to everyone.

" Guys, I'd like you to meet my sister. Ty these guys are D.K., Walsh, Lombardo, Caffey, Nieto, Doc, Zambrano and last but not least…"

" Jimmy Doherty, yeah we already met." 

The others looked at each other slightly confused. But Jimmy then got up and hugged Ty, " I'm glad you're ok, it's good to see you again."

" You too, how's Joey?"

" Growing like a weed, look if you want come by my place some time I'm sure he'd love to see you, cause I know he missed you when you left."

" Thanks Jimmy I will, I missed him to."

But before the conversation could go any further the alarm went off " Boyd 55-3, Adam 55-3 and Engine 57 to the corner of Jackson and 5th MV versus Gas Truck." The crew from the 55 and several other houses battled the flames from the accident for several hours. When they got back to the house the guys let the two ladies grab their showers first.

" Man what a way to start my first day on the job."

" Yeah, aren't you the lucky one? So how do you know Jimmy?"

" He and I were friends before I left the city."

" So you know he's married, right?"

" No I didn't, but don't worry I'm not looking for a relationship or a one night stand."

" Will you ladies stop babbling so the rest of us can get a shower?" someone yelled up the stairs.

" Don't get your boxers in a knot Lombardo we'll be out in a minute." Alex yelled back while she finished getting dressed.

" So do mom and dad know you're back in town?"

" No, I was gonna stop by at there house when we get off. If you want you can come with me."

" Alright" 

With that agreed upon they went downstairs and joined Doc, Kim, Carlos and Bobby at the kitchen table.

" So are you two really sisters?" Carlos asked while trying to flirt with Ty.

" Yes, Al and I are sisters, the Taylor's adopted me when I was 6 yrs old after my mom's latest boyfriend attacked me. But hey that was a long time ago."

" Whose night is it to cook dinner?" Bobby asked cautiously.

" Mine, why?" replied Carlos.

" Uh Oh. Man is it that time of the month again." Kim asked with a disturbed look on her face.

" What my cooking isn't that bad." Carlos grumbled.

" Then how did over half of the watch end up with a severe case of food poisoning the last time you cooked." Bobby asked.

" Ok so I didn't cook the chicken long enough. I could happen to any one."

" Yes, but first it was salmonella that time you didn't check the expiration date on the chicken, then you almost burned down the entire fire house when you were making steak and the last time it was food poisoning from the mystery fish. So yes we're all a little skeptical about your culinary skills because guess what Nieto we don't want to visit the hospital again." Bobby replied firmly.

Ty then added a comment of her own " so I guess it's good I paid my life and health insurance off for this year."

" Oh great so the rookie's cracking on me too."

" Wait just one damn minute, who the Hell are you calling a rookie?" Ty exclaimed. Taking a deep breath " how long have you been a Paramedic?"

" About a year. Why?"

" Well I've been a paramedic for 8 yrs and a firefighter for 4 yrs. So tell me Carlos who's the rookie?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

" Ok you got me there" Carlos grumbled reluctantly.

Well the rest of the shift went by quickly with one call right after the other. As everyone left that night Jimmy pulled Ty aside and asked if she wanted to go have a drink at a local bar. She said that she would meet him there in two hours because she had to go see her parents first. So that night Ty and Alex went to go see their parents, it was a happy yet tearful reunion.

************

Later that night at the bar Ty walked in and saw Jimmy sitting in a booth near the back.

" Hey, I thought you were gonna stand me up."

" Sorry I'm late Jimmy, seeing the folks to longer than I had planned. Hope your wife won't be mad when you're late."

" She won't be, she's working nights at the moment."

" Well I guess I should probably start this conversation off with an apology. I am sorry for what I did to you four years ago; I shut you and took my pain out on you, when you were in just as much pain as I was. I'm sorry for being so selfish and…"

" Don't Ty, I'm not angry at you. We all grieve in different ways, yes you lashed out at me, but I understood why you did it. I'm not mad but if you want my forgiveness you already have it."

" Ok on to happier thoughts what has Joey been up to? He's what 7 know?"

" Well he's growing like crazy and really active, and he just turned 7. But like I said earlier today if you want to see him let me know."

" Thanks I appreciate that."

" So who told you I was married?"

" Alex told me while we were getting changed after our first call."

" Ok, yeah Brook and I have been married for year and a half. So did you leave anyone behind in Miami?"

" I left some friends behind, but no one special. Look Jimmy I want us to be friends again but I don't want our past to come out. It's taken me a long time to get over what happened and I don't want it to be dragged up again."

" I won't tell anyone its, no ones business but ours."

" Thanks Jimmy, but I better go to bed. See you at work tomorrow." Ty said giving Jimmy a hug before leaving."

************

Over the next couple of weeks Ty got used to living in NYC again and also became an integrated member of the team. During this time she also met the guys from the precinct across the street, she became good friends with Ty Davis and Faith Boscorelli. Well in July everyone decided to through a combined 4th of July and birthday party for Ty.


	2. 2 4th of July and Birthday Picnic

**********Oh I'd also like to thank Officer Durham for her help with this story*******

_______________________________________________________________________

Over the next couple of weeks Ty got used to living in NYC again and also became an integrated member of the team. During this time she also met the guys from the precinct across the street, she became good friends with Ty Davis and Faith Boscorelli. Well in July everyone decided to throw a combined 4th of July and birthday party for Ty. They decided to have the party at a park that also had a baseball diamond. Everyone brought their families to the event since they all had the day off. Jimmy and Ty were sitting at a picnic table with Joey talking about the great times they'd had together in the past until brook came along.

" So what were you three talking about?" Brook asked joining them and leaning into Jimmy.

" Nothing" Joey replied then turning to Ty " can come to my soccer game next weekend?"

" Sure Joey I'd love to come to your game. How about you go and play with some of the other kids and let us old people talk."

" Hey, talk for yourself!" Jimmy exclaimed from the other side of the table. While they started talking Joey got up and joined the other kids.

" Jimmy you're older than me so if I get older, so do you. I realize that your ego won't let you admit that but you should face facts."

" Gee thanks, with friends like you I don't need any enemies."

" So how do you two know each other?" Brook asked all of a sudden feeling slightly jealous of the banter between Jimmy and Ty.

" Well I met Jimmy when I went to the Academy…" Ty answered.

" They always ask old recruits to come back and tell the new guys what life on the job is like. Well Ty was in that class and we got talking after words, so we started hanging out and I helped her train. After she graduated we still hung out, and she'd sometimes watch Joey for me." Jimmy said with a smile on his face.

" Ah that's nice." Brook replied her voice laced with sarcasm. 

" Hey are you two gonna join us, its F.D. versus P.D. in a baseball game." Kim yelled running up to them.

" Hell yeah" exclaimed Ty " I would love to kick PD's ass, one it would give us bragging rights and two I can rub both Davis and Bosco's face in it."

With that said they joined the others on the diamond and started the game. When it was all over the score was P.D. 4 -F.D. 8, " Hey where did you learn to play like that?" asked an exhausted Bosco. 

" I played softball in high school and our team won All State." Ty replied smirking.

" No fair." Davis whined.

Alex came up behind him and said " Do you want some cheese with that wine baby?"

" No Smart Ass I don't."

But what Ty didn't realize was that all of this was just a distraction meant for her because all of a sudden D.K. and Jimmy dumped one of the ice chest over her head and then started running away to a safe distance. 

" Ah!" She yelled turning around while the others laughed " James Scott Doherty get your sorry Ass back over here, and you to D.K. I swear to god if you make me chase you I will make your life at the house a living nightmare. Starting with itching powder in some very undesirable places."

" Ok, we're coming back" they said in unison heading back to the others. When the guys reached a very wet Ty she slapped both of them across the back of the head.

" Don't ever do that again, or you will both be speaking in high pith squeaks for the rest of your lives. Is that clear?"

" Crystal" both men replied in unison again. 

Later that night while everyone was cleaning up Brook decided she needed to have a heart to heart with Ty.

" So how close were you and Jimmy before you left?" Brook asked.

" That's none of your business, but if you rally want to know why don't you get your husband to tell you."

" Stay away from my husband."

" Brook I'm not after your husband, he and I are friends, have been for sometime now and that's all. So get the hell out of my face Brook." Ty said grabbing her stuff walking over to D.K. " So you still giving me a ride home tonight."

" Sure, you ready?" D.K. asked.

" Yeah I've had enough for one night."

" Alright."

So they left together. Once they arrived at her place she invited him in for a cup of coffee. Once both were seated in the living room D.K. started the conversation " so what was that argument between you and Brook about?"

" Oh she was telling me to stay away from Jimmy, I think she's jealous of our friendship."

" So what did you tell her?"

" I told her to go to hell, and I also told her if she wanted to know about our past she should ask him and then I walked away?"

" You mean she doesn't know about your past?"

" Nope and what do you know?"

" Everything, Jimmy needed someone he could confide in and that someone was me."

" I guess you hate me then for what I did?"

" Ty I don't hate you. Different people grieve in different ways, but since I do know what happened if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here."

" Thanks D.K.. Oh if you need a place to crash tonight you can have the spare bed."

" Sounds like a plan."

************


	3. the storm hits

****

As I've said before these characters don't belong to little ole me, but to someone else. Pleas R & R. Thanks again to Officer D for all her help. 

" That's enough Brook" Jimmy said with a sad look on his face.

" Why are you always defending her? She's just a stupid slut who probably didn't even now who the father of that baby was."

" I said that's ENOUGH! I defend her because she's my friend and she hasn't done anything wrong. She's a good person and I know that she knew Michael's father."

" How do you know the name of her baby?"

He took a deep breath before answering " Brook I know my own sons name even if he died the same day he was born. You were always wondering why I go to the cemetery at least once a month, well I go to lay flowers on my son's grave."

" Why didn't you tell me that you've slept with her?"

" Because our relationship ended a couple years ago and its in the past."

" So now one of your old one night stands with a handy piece of ass qualifies as a relationship?"

" For the record Brook, Ty was never a piece of ass or a one night stand, I mean hell we were engaged to be married when we lost Michael." Jimmy yelled finally losing his temper.

While Jimmy and Brook were arguing Ty left the room and headed upstairs to her bunk. Their she laid down and broke down in heart felt sobs. What she hadn't realized when she snuck out is that D.K. had followed her. As he reached the top of the stairs he could here her crying so he walked over to her bunk slowly and sat don on the edge. He then scooted her over and held her in his arms so that her head was resting on his chest. Ty finally stopped crying after what seemed like hours, looking at his shirt and then into his eyes she said " Sorry that I got your shirt all wet."

" That's ok, you have every right to be upset." he said quietly into her hair, " Also you and Jimmy went through something that no parent should go through, so if crying helps go ahead I'm not going anywhere." 

" Thanks D.K." Ty mumbled tiredly. D.K. held Ty for another 15min till she was fast asleep. He then carefully untangled himself from her and went back downstairs to join the others. Brook seemed to be long gone and the others were all gathered around the table, they all seemed to be deeply engrossed in their own thoughts. Kim and Alex both looked up and saw D.K. walk, together they asked in unison " How is she?" D.K. stood their for a minute before answering " I guess under the circumstances she's ok. This is something that's always going to be painful for both her and Jimmy, so all we can do is be there for them. Speaking of Jimmy where is he?"

" He said he need some time and space to think, so he went up on the roof." Kim replied.

" So is Ty coming down or do you think she might want some company?" Alex asked D.K.

" When I left her she'd cried herself to sleep, but I think she'd appreciate having her sister next to her when she wakes."

" Ok, well I'll go up then." Alex said standing up from the table.

As Alex walked out D.K. turned to Kim " So how is he holding up, you know him better than most people?"

" I don't know. I knew that he'd lost someone special a couple years ago, from what Joey would tell me, but whenever I asked him about it he would close up. I never could have imagined this though. I feel really bad for both of them, I mean yeah he's my jackass of an ex-husband but he's also become a good friend since we go divorced. Know Ty has also become my friend in the time that she's been here, and I hate seeing them both like this not knowing what to say or do. All I keep thinking is that what I would do if it had been me and I'd lost Joey."

Coming up behind her Bobby put his arms around Kim " Don't even think like that, what happened was the doing of a hire power."

" Ok you two, I'm gonna go check on Jimmy." With that said D.K. left the others in the kitchen and headed for the roof. Once he got their he found Jimmy sitting in one of the deck chairs overlooking the city.

" How is she D.K.?" Jimmy asked without even looking in D.K.'s direction

" She cried herself to sleep in my arms."

" Damn. Why did this have to come up? She didn't want everyone to know what happened to Michael."

" You still lover her don't you?"

" I never stopped loving her, I never would've married Brook had I known Ty would come back. Hell if we hadn't lost Michael she and I would be married know with a little boy on our hands when we com home from work."

" Look Jimmy, I can't say that I know or feel for you because I don't have any kids of my own, however I was there for you when it happened and I'm still here. I told Ty the same thing so if you need anything just call."

" Thanks D.K." Jimmy said getting up and giving D.K. a hug.

************


	4. some one gets hurt, emotions flow

**Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep them coming. As said before I don't own these characters L . I hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to update.**

************************************************************************

That night after work D.K. took Ty home. Jimmy, Walsh and Lombardo all went out for a drink and Kim and Bobby went to pick up Joey on their way home since it had been agreed upon that with the current circumstances it would be best for him to stay with them. Carlos and Doc were still at the house since they were working a double shift. 

Once the others had left Alex grabbed her duffle bag headed across the street to the precinct. In front of the house Ty, Bosco and Faith were gathered together waiting on her.

" Hey baby" Ty said giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the lips " What's wrong?" he asked looking into her eyes seeing the sadness that was their. After a minute to collect her thoughts Alex told them what had happened that day. Together the two couples went to a near by bar to have a few drinks and then have an early night.

The next day Alex, Faith, and Kim met up and decided to pay Ty a visit at home. They knocked on her front door for several minutes before a very groggy and disheveled woman opened the door. 

" Hi guys, what are you doing here? Did I forget about an early morning breakfast?"

" No, we just thought we'd stop by." Faith replied. 

Moving away from the door " Come on in guys, make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna grab a quick shower."

The girls all sat down in the living room. " Hey do you have any coffee?" Alex asked.

" Yeah, in the kitchen, Mi Casa es su Casa. Be back in five." Ty said heading towards her bedroom to grab a quick shower.

Ty joined the others ten minutes later in her living room wearing a tight pair of blue jeans, black healed boots, and a black crop top that read 'Some like it HOT and Wet' and had a picture of a firefighter underneath it. 

" Oh I love that shirt" Faith exclaimed when Ty walked in.

" Thanks" Ty replied grinning " I got it from my old roommate in Florida. Calliegh had a wicked sense of humor. So did you guys bring me breakfast?"

" What do you take us for? Of course we brought you breakfast." Kim stated indignantly handing Ty a bag filled with bagels with cream cheese on top.

" Ok, what happened yesterday is off limits as far as conversation topics go. I know your all here for me and I have your support but I just can't drag it all up again."

" Fair enough."

" Ty are you working Friday night?"

" No, why?" 

" Because I want to take Bosco out for a romantic dinner for two. Emily and Charlie are both spending the night at a friends house but I don't have anyone to watch Kyla that night." Faith said with a huge puppy dog expression on her face.

" Sure I'll watch your little angle for the night." 

" You're the best, Romano."

" Yeah and don't you forget it Boscorelli."

************

A month after the incident at the house things had returned to normal for the most part. Jimmy and Brook had separated and he was now staying with D.K. and crashing on her couch. 

" Whose turn is it to cook diner?"

" Mine, Walsh. Why?" Ty replied.

" Just wondering if I was going to need to get my stomach pumped again. Since I know Carlos's turn to cook is coming up soon."

" Well don't worry Walsh, your safe with me. No ones ever gotten sick or died from my cooking."

" So what are you making?" Bobby asked.

" I'm making this Cuban dish my roommates boyfriend taught me how to make. It's great with lots of flavor I think you boys might like it."

Then all of a sudden the alarm sounded " Engine 57, Boyd 55-3, Adam 55-3 Residential Fire 321 Jameson and Park Ave."

When they pulled up to the scene they found a 2-story house on fire. There were several people in front coughing from the smoke, there was also an RMP parked near by and its officers were helping the people.

" Boscorelli, what have we got?" Lieu asked.

" Most of the people are. The tenants and landlord say there is an elderly man on the second floor in the back bedroom. Also we believe their may be a couple in the basement apartment, no one has seen them today."

" Thanks Bosco, also can you call for more people, we need to set a perimeter to get these people to back up."

" Sure." Bosco then turned around and headed back over to Faith who was arguing with an on looker who wouldn't back up.

" Hey jackass didn't you hear the lady she told you to back up." 

" Yeah, what ever man I just wanted to look."

" Well look from behind the barricade."

" FINE!" The man yelled and stomped off.

" Can you believe these idiots?" Bosco grumbled.

" Calm down babe. Did Lieu need us to do anything?" Faith asked calmly quickly changing the subject before Bosco went off on one of his tirades.

" Yeah, he needs us to get a couple more RMP's out here on crowd control."

When he said this she grabbed her radio " Central this is 55-David 10-85 request other patrols to this location for crowd control."

" 10-4, 55-David sending 55-Charlie to your location."

" 10-4 Central." Then turning to Bosco " Sully and Davis are on their way."

" I'll let Lieu know."

While all of that was going on Lieu turned to his crew " Doherty, Taylor there's an elderly gentleman trapped on the second floor in the back bedroom" as soon as he said that they headed towards the house. " Romano, Walsh and D.K. checkout the basement apartment, their maybe two people in there." So off they went as well.

Ten minutes later Jimmy and Alex emerged from the building carrying the elderly man, they carried him over to Kim and Bobby, who were waiting with a gurney. Once he was secured on the gurney Kim checked his vitals while Bobby put an oxygen mask on him, they then loaded into the ambulance and headed for Mercy.

At the same time their was an explosion in the house causing part of it to collapse with three firefighters still inside.

" Are you guys ok?" D.K. asked coughing a little from the dust that had arisen due to the falling debris.

" Yeah, I'm good." Billy replied crawling over to D.K. " You?"

" I'm fine, I think I may have cracked rib or two, but that's it. Ty you ok?" he asked again. But there was still no reply. " Can you see her Billy?"

" I think so." He said off towards the figure he saw. " Yeah, it's her man." he then quickly checked her over. " She's breathing but it's shallow and her pulse is pretty weak. Also a beam landed on her abdomen, I'm gonna try and move it off of her."

" Ok, I'll see if I can raise anyone over the radio." D.K. replied.

************

Outside of the house everyone was frantic and worried about there friends inside the building. After the explosion other firefighters quickly tried to get the blaze under control. Where as Lieu was on the radio trying to raise those trapped.

" Romano, D.K., Walsh can any of you hear me." 

" I hear you loud and clear Lieu." D.K. replied. Making everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

" What's the situation?"

" Well we're the only ones down here…"

" Is anyone hurt?" Interrupted Alex, who was anxiously awaiting news on her sister.

" I've got a couple cracked ribs, Walsh is fine, but Ty's hurt bad. She's unconscious, Billy says her breathing is shallow and that her pulse is weak. There was a beam that fell across her abdomen but he got it off of her. So the sooner you can get us out of here the better."

" Alright."

" Doherty, Taylor get back in there and bring them out. I want you guys to be careful, that building isn't stable."

They both put their SCBA masks on, grabbed a spinal board and headed back into the building. Fifteen minutes later they emerged from the building. Once they were clear Doc and Carlos approached them with a gurney. They immediately placed the spinal board carrying Ty on the gurney and rushed to the waiting bus, also taking D.K. and Walsh with them.

************

As soon as they returned to the house Lieu called in several people from another watch so that Alex and Jimmy could go to the hospital. When they arrived they found Chief Taylor, his wife Susan, Sully, Ty, Faith and Bosco in one of the waiting rooms.

" Is there any news?" Alex asked after hugging both of her parents.

" No honey, none." Susan replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

" Come on guys, she'll be fine. She's just as hard headed and stubborn as I am if not more so." Bosco stated causing everyone to agree.

Half an hour later the doctor entered the room. " Hello I'm Dr. Anne Cortez, first off we've managed to stabilize her, but she is still in a critical condition. She has several cracked and broken ribs due to the falling beam. One of her broken ribs punctured her lung, which is why her breathing was shallow at the scene. She also has a head wound on the back of her head; we believe that she hit her air tank when she fell. We've run a CT scan and she doesn't have a skull fracture, however, there is some evidence of swelling to the brain. She still hasn't regained consciousness, which does have me worried. I'll be honest with you, the sooner she regains consciousness the better, longer she doesn't the higher the risk of brain damage. Know if her condition improves over night she'll be moved out of the ICU into a room."

" Thank you doctor, when can we see our daughter?" Asked Chief Taylor.

" I'll have a nurse let you in, in a few minutes. You can see her one at a time, but immediate family only."

" Thanks, Doc." Alex said.

************

Both Alex and Jimmy kept a vigil at Ty's bedside over the next two weeks. One night near the end of the second week Jimmy was in the room alone with Ty since Alex had gone to meet Kim and Faith in the hospital cafeteria for lunch. Since the doctor had recommended talking to her and said it might help wake her up Jimmy decided to try it.

" Hey beautiful. First off Joey wanted me to tell you 'Hi' and that he love and misses you very much. He also made you a get well card, he taped the picture of the tree of us from the 4th of July on the inside, I've put it on the table with the others. I don't know if you can hear me or not but if you can please wake up. There is so much that I've wanted to say to you but figured I'd have the time to. Well I wish like hell that I hadn't waited, I'm still in love with you, I never stopped. You've been one of the best things in my life and I never should have let you go. Since you come back into my life I've been thinking about where we'd be today if Michael hadn't died, I'm pretty sure we'd be married with a couple more kids. Or if you'd stuck around, would we have gotten married like we planned. Hell I don't know and I guess it doesn't matter. But what does matter is that I love you and I still want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old together and all those other things we had planned. Please wake up" he begged " right know I wouldn't even mind you listening to you yell at me or giving me one of your safety lectures if it meant you being awake." He said the last part with tears in his eyes. 

When she was sure he was done Alex slowly walked into the room carrying two cups of black coffee. " So you two were really close?"

" If you mean did I love your sister or was she just one of my flings the answer is I was and still am in love with her."

" Sorry, just we are pretty close, yet she never told me everything. So what I've learned since she moved back home has surprised me, I can't believe she's kept most of this from me."

" Nothing to be sorry about. If you have any questions that you want answered I'll try to answer them as best I can."

" How did you meet?"

" Like we told Brook we met when I gave a talk at the Academy. Afterwards we got to talking and things progressed from their. I fell for her and we started going out. Then she got pregnant, we were both happy about Michael, he may not have been planned but we were stilled thrilled. When she was four months pregnant I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We made plans like you do and then when she was eight and a half months she went into labor and gave birth to our son." Jimmy took out his wallet and removed a picture of himself, Ty, Joey and Michael " This was taken two hours before he died."

" He was beautiful, he looked a lot like you."

" Thanks Alex, he had your sisters eyes though."

" What did he die of, if you don't mind my asking?"

" He died of Congenital Heart Disease. His condition was so severe that their wasn't anything that the doctors could do for him."

" So when was he born?"

" He was born March 16th at 2 in the afternoon. I guess you also want to know what happened between Ty and I?"

" If you'll tell me, I'll listen but I know it's none of my business."

" After Michael died Ty shut down and shut me out. And the more I tried to be their for her the further apart we grew until one day I came home from work and found a letter on the kitchen table. With it was the engagement ring I'd given her, and inside the note she said she couldn't handle us anymore. That she felt claustrophobic and had to leave. She also said that she wasn't coming back and that she was sorry for hurting me."

" Ouch."

" Yeah, it hurt but I understood so I never got mad or anything."

" Well I'm glad you're here for her know. And just for the record she's still in love with you, but she won't say anything for two reasons, first off you're married to that bitch, sorry I meant to say Brook. Secondly she's scared shitless."

" What makes you think it's me and not some other guy.?"

" When she moved back home I tried to set her up on some dates but she refused saying she was in love with someone already. But that it was over because she'd walked out on him and she doubted that he would ever forgive her. So unless she left another guy it's you."


	5. memories

**_I don't own the shows characters ( sadly) Please R & R and thanx to all who have already. Also I am not a doctor, so any mistakes made are my own._**

________________________________________________________________________

" I'll take your word for it. Go home get some rest for a couple of hours. When you get back I'll go home to get some sleep." Jimmy suggested.

" Alright but only cause you asked so nicely. Call if there's any change."

" Will do, sleep well." Jimmy said standing up to give her a hug.

Roughly 5 minutes after Alex left.

" Man I never thought she'd leave." Mumbled a very groggy Ty.

" Hey sleepy, how do you feel?"

" Like a house fell on me. So how long have I been out of it? Did the others make it out?"

" You've been out cold for the last two weeks, and everyone's fine, just worried about you. I'm gonna go get your doctor and then call the others to let them know you're awake."  


" Jimmy get the doc but wait a little bit before you make that call please." she begged.

" Ok." with that said he walked out and got the doctor.

" Hello Tyra, I'm Dr. Cortez, how are you feeling?"

" Please call me Ty only my parents call me Ty and that's when they're mad at me. I feel pretty good. So when can I leave?"

" Well, I need to run some more tests but in theory you should be able to go home in a day or two. However, when you leave here you won't be able to go to work for a week and then only light duties for the next to weeks after that."

" Great doc you've just sentenced me to three weeks of boredom." Ty complained.

" So what did Dr. Cortez have to say?" Jimmy asked.

" Oh, just the usual about tests, rest and taking it easy. I heard what you and Alex were talking about. Was what you said true?"

" Yes, I'm still in love with you and I'll do whatever I have to, to prove it to you."

" Alex was right, I'm still in love with you. Always have been."

" Do you think we could try again?"

" I don't know Jimmy, I really don't. we've both changed in the last few years, I'd like to think we've both grown up. We may still be in love with one another but is that enough?"

" Yes, it's enough. Ty I want marry and make all of your dreams come true, and have a family."

" Well most of what you said sounds great actually."

" Which part doesn't?"

" Jimmy if we got back together the only child we'd have is Joey. I'm not having any more kids, I can't go through losing another child. You and I both know that if I were to get pregnant that there's a good chance that, that baby would have Congenital Heart Disease as well. Even though they never determined how he got it. I know you want a large family, hell we used to talk about it all the time. But I can't give you that large family." 

" Ty, if being with you means that Joey's our only child then so be it. Also we could adopt."

" I don't know. Give me some time to think this through."

" Take as much time as you need I'm here for you."

Two days later she was released from the hospital. Once she got home Ty rummaged through one of her closets and took out a box. She then sat down cross-legged on the bed with the box in front of her. Taking the lid off the box she took a deep breath and peered inside. Inside of this box were the memories pertaining to the best and worst day of her life. Carefully she first took out Michael's birth certificate and then his death certificate causing tears to stream down her face. Then she took out the picture of Michael that she had, had blown up. On it he looked like a normal healthy newborn and she remembered exactly when it was taken.

*** FLASH BACK***

" Come on you can do it." Jimmy said encouragingly while she squeezed his hand.

" Shut the Hell UP! God I hate you Jimmy, for doing this to me." Ty yelled as her next contraction started.

Five minutes later Michael James Doherty was born. The nurses quickly whisked him away to be checked out.

" Thank you, I love you." Jimmy told Ty as he bent down to kiss her damp forehead.

" Sorry I yelled at you."

" Don't worry about it."

" Mr. Doherty and Ms. Romano, my name is Dr. Walker I'm the pediatric cardiologist here at the hospital."

" Is there something wrong with our son?" Ty asked her voice filled with fear.

" While we were running some routine tests we noticed some anomalies in the results. Early indications show that your son has Congenital Heart Disease. I'm waiting on the results of several other tests so that we can cage just how serious his condition is." 

At those words Ty started crying burying her head in Jimmy's chest.

" What's the treatment for this condition?"

" That all depends on how severe his condition is. We may be able to do corrective surgery, when I have more information, I'll be back."

" Hey it's gonna be ok." Jimmy said trying to comfort Ty.

" You don't know that. I want to hold our son." she sobbed.

Since he knew he wouldn't be able to comfort her Jimmy asked a nurse if it was possible for them to see their son. Several hours later Dr. Walker return with bad news.

" I'm afraid that your son's condition is so severe that we won't be able to operate, he would never survive the anesthetic. All we can do for him is make him comfortable. I'm sorry but your son will die."

" How long does he have left?" Ty asked.

" I'm afraid he won't make it through the night."

*** END FLASH BACK ***

That night Ty made herself something light to eat after stowing the box back in her closet. She then curled herself up in a ball on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	6. October

**__**

I don't own the shows characters ( sadly) Please R & R and thanx to all who have already.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The Beginning of Oct.

" So what are we gonna do for Halloween?"

" Well we usually turn the house into a Haunted House." Kim replied. " We have a pretty good turn out, and as you can imagine the boys go all out."

" Oh, I can't wait!" Ty exclaimed her voice filled with excitement, a huge grin on her face.

" Man, your just like a little kid." Kim said laughing and grabbing her bag from the back of the bus.

" Am not!" Ty replied grabbing her own bag. Then walking into the house. " So what seems to be the problem ma'am?"

" My son, something's wrong." The woman replied pointing to the crib in the nursery where her infant son lay.

************

Later that night at the fire house. The rig had just returned from a call.

" Hey, where's my sister at?" Alex asked coming up to Kim.

" She's been up on the roof most of the night."

" Why what happened?" D.K. asked hearing what Kim had said.

" We had a shout that hit a little to close to home for both of us. We lost a patient."

" That bites, what happened?" Jimmy asked joining the group after having grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

" We got a call where a six month old boy was in repertory arrest. We tried every trick in the book to save him but nothing worked. On top of that we had to try and console the mother."

" Damn."

Jimmy walked over to the fridge to grab another bottle of water and then headed towards the roof. On his way there he stopped at his bunk to grab his blanket.

" Hey" he said while draping the blanket across her shoulders. " I thought you might like some company."

" Thanks. I guess Kim told everyone what happened."

" Alex asked where you were, so yeah she mentioned it. Do you want to talk about it?"

" Not really."

" I noticed you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

" Wow, you've become Mr. Observant. Ever since the incident with Brook a couple of months ago I keep having dreams of the day Michael was born.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" What so we can both suffer?"

" Well that's got to beat suffering alone."

" So what's going on with you and Brook? I haven heard anything through the station grapevine lately. Also are you still staying with D.K.?"

Laughing " You still haven't learned how to subtly change the subject…"

" Stop stalling Doherty and answer the questions." Ty growled.

" And your still impatient as hell" At that comment Ty glared at him " Ok, ok the divorce was finalized last week and no I'm not staying with D.K. anymore. I've gotten a place of my own."

" That's cool."

" Hey, lets go for a drink and something to eat after work tonight." 

" Sure, why not. But you're buying."

" No problem."

*** Gipseys Pizza Place***

" So you want the usual?"

" Of course, come on now don't tell me you forgot how I like my pizza?"

" No I remember everything you ever liked and disliked."

So over the next two hours and several pitchers of beer they talked about everything that mattered. They then got a cab to Jimmy's apartment where they talked some more. At some point they both fell asleep on his bed. The next morning Ty woke up disoriented with Jimmy's arm draped around her waist.

" Morning" Jimmy said into her hair when he noticed she'd woken up. " I hope you slept well?"

Slowly turning in his arms " Good Morning to you to. I slept great, better than I have in a long time actually."

Jimmy couldn't resist, she looked so beautiful first thing in the morning so he kissed her. At first she was a little surprised but then she started to kiss him back and things heated up exponentially. Several hours later the both made it out of bed. 

" I'll see you at work, I have to run home change and grab my uniform." Ty said kissing him quickly before leaving his apartment.

************

" So how was your night out with Jimmy?" Kim asked while they were driving around waiting for their next call.

Ty blushed " It was nice, we had dinner and talked for a couple of hours."

" And?"

" What do you mean and?" Ty asked playing stupid.

" And what else? When I asked about dinner you turned bright red." Kim stated matter-of-factly.

" Well we went back to his place and talked. We ended up falling asleep and then woke up in each others arms this morning."

" And?"

" Well he kissed me and one thing led to another and we had sex. Happy Now?" Ty said her voice laced with frustration.

" For someone who just got laid you're acting very grumpy. What, didn't he satisfy you?"

" KIM! We are NOT having this conversation. Anyway you know damn well he's good in bed. It's just I don't know if I can do the whole relationship thing with him again. I know that's what he wants."

" Ok, time for a stupid question, but I have to ask it. You two love each other, even a blind person could see that, so what exactly is the problem?"

" The problem is that he wants more kids. But after Michael died I swore to myself never again."

" Have you told him this?"

" Yeah, I told him and he said didn't care or rather that it didn't matter."

" Give what you had another chance, both of you deserve happiness and I think you've found that in one another."

However, Ty decided to ignore Kim's advice and her heart. She would avoid Jimmy as much as she could, which wasn't that easy since they had to work together, now that Lt. Johnson had put her back on the rig two days after they'd slept together.

" DOHERTY!" D.K. yelled " What the Hell did you do to Ty?" he asked as soon as Jimmy had turned around and walked over to him.

" I think I scared her and pushed her to far to fast."

" Ok, your gonna have to explain that statement." D.K. replied confused.

" The other night we went out to dinner, then went back to my place where we talked and then fell asleep. The next morning we made love. That clear enough for you?" Jimmy snapped.

" Crystal Clear. But don't get pissed at me, cause you screwed up."

Sighing " Sorry man."

" Forgiven" D.K. said smiling. "I'm just glad it's you and not me."

At those words Jimmy just glared at him.

After two weeks things slowly started to return to normal.

" So all of you are working the haunted house this year?" Lieu asked his people.

" Yeah" they all replied in unison.

" Good because the guys from the 53rd will be covering all of our calls that night.


	7. Halloween

**__**

I don't own the shows characters ( sadly) Please R & R and thanx to all who have already.

___________________________________________________________________________________

" Alex hurry up, we're gonna be late." yelled an exasperated Kim.

" I'll be out in a minute."

" What is she going as?" Ty asked Kim curiously.

" Don't know. But gonna cause all the men to drool."

" Do you think it's to provocative?" 

" Na, but where did you come up with the idea for a dominatrix?"

" Oh, that call we got at the beginning of the month." She then looked into her full length mirror to asses her outfit. She was wearing a black leather corset top that made her look thinner than she is and showed off her cleavage. Then their was her floor length black leather skirt that had slits going up both sides nearly to the top of her thighs. To go with the outfit she'd especially bought a leather whip.

" How about you? I can't believe Bobby's letting you out like that."

" I didn't tell him what I was gonna dress up as."

" He's gonna have a fit, when he sees you dressed as a hooker."

" So how do I look?" Kim asked smiling.

" Great but you need more red lipstick."

Kim was wearing a bright red leather bra, a leopard print mini skirt that had a slit up the side. Underneath she wore a black garter that held up her fishnet stockings and a pair of two inch black stilettos. 

" Hey guys, what do you think?" Alex asked coming out of the bathroom.

Kim and Ty turned around and their mouths dropped wide open. Alex was wearing every man's fantasy nurse outfit. It was a white dress that looked to be at least one size to small, it had two buttons on the front, however, they were so low that you could see part of the bra that she wore underneath. Underneath she wore a white garter that held up her white stockings. She also had her hair up and a little hat on her head with a red cross on it.

" You my dear sister look absolutely amazing." 

" Thanks Ty. Ok, I'm ready to go."

So off they went.

************

" Hey have any of you seen the ladies" Bobby asked.

" Knowing them, especially Alex, they're probably still getting ready."

" Davis, those kinds of comments can get you killed." warned Sully.

" You should listen to him, he just made a valid point." Alex added while Kim, Ty, Bobby, Faith, Bosco, Sully and Maggie started laughing, when they saw Davis' facial expression.

" Why are you laughing Caffey, look at what your wife's wearing."

When he turned around Bobby got the shock of his life " What are you?"

" What you've never seen a hooker before?"

" Funny, but hey. You look damn good, and he walked over to her and kissed her."

" So what are you supposed to be Ty?" asked a curious Bosco.

" What, I would have thought you would now for sure what I am Boscorelli." she said in a teasing voice while slapping her hand with the whip. " Come on Bosco use your imagination."

At those words D.K., Walsh and Lombardo came over and asked Ty in unison " Can we be your slave for the night?"

" Sure I could always use some fresh meat."

" Damn girl, if I'd known you were into this, I would have asked you out sooner."

" Carlos let me make something very clear to you, this is the first time I've Ever dressed up as a dominatrix, I don't do this in my spare time because S & M just isn't my thing. So get that thought out of your mind."

" Man you just ruined that fantasy."

Turning around and grabbing the front of his mummy costume and bringing his face only inches from hers " Don't ever but me in one of your fantasy's again, or I might just be tempted to use this whip on you and it'll have nothing to do with your pleasure but a lot of pain. That clear?"

" Crystal." Carlos stutter.

The party was a huge success, and at the end of the night Jimmy drove Ty home.

" Do you want to come in for some coffee?"

" Do you really think that that's such a good idea?"

" Probably not, but I don't really want to be alone yet I'm still wired from the party."

So together they went into Ty's apartment and sat down in her living room.

" Incase I haven't told you yet you look great in that outfit."

" Thanks, so do you want anything to drink?"

" No I'm good."

" I need to apologize for my behavior, I acted like a total bitch in disregard for your feelings."

" Forgiven. I think we both were to blame in what happened, I pushed you to far to soon."

" So what know? This just friends thing isn't working for me, hell it never did. Not even when we met 5 yrs ago, if I remember correctly we slept together two days after we met."

" We could get back together, and take it nice and slow you know just take it one day at a time."

" One day at a time it is." She replied in almost a whisper. Then getting up from her spot on the couch she took his hand and led him to her bedroom. " I don't want to be alone, would you please spend the night and hold me in your arms, I've always felt safe their. Also I think I still have some of your old shirts." she then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a shirt and tossed it to him.

" Sure why don't you change into something more comfortable." he then looked down at the shirt " So this is where my favorite t-shirt went."

" Sorry" Ty said coming out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers.

So that night they lay together on her bed, the next morning when Ty woke up she noticed that the side of her bed that Jimmy had occupied during the night was empty. But before her trail of thoughts could continue Jimmy walked into her bedroom carrying a breakfast tray.

" Hey your up. I hope you don't mind but I raided your kitchen for breakfast." He then sat down on the bed with her putting the tray between them and placing a quick kiss on her lips. " So what do you want to do today, keeping in mind we have to take Joey with us?"

" How about we go out to Conney Island."

" Sounds great." 

That day the three of them went to Conney Island, went on the roller coaster and played some games. Then around sunset they made a bonfire on the beach.


	8. Shocking News

**__**

I don't own the shows characters ( sadly) Please R & R and thanx to all who have already.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was happy to see Jimmy and Ty back together especially Joey. At the end of November Ty invited the gang from the fire house and the precinct to her place for Thanksgiving. The guys were all gathered in Ty's living room watching the game, Charlie and Joey were sitting off to the side debating on which team was the best. The women were all in Ty's kitchen/ dinning room, making the food and talking about everything that was going on in their lives. Emily on the other hand was telling them about school and how she was gonna try out for the school's softball team in the spring. So until dinner was ready Emily was asking Ty for tips and what she should do in certain situations out on the field.

************

At the beginning of December Ty started having some really bad mood swings. Some days she'd feel fine then on others everyone and everything would piss her off to the point where it would make her snap at anyone in the vicinity.

" Ty, what in the hell is wrong with you?" Alex asked exasperated and fed up with Ty's attitude. " We still have over half of the shift left. So either tell me what's wrong or I'm going to throttle you."

" I don't know what's wrong with me Alex. I just cant seem to control my emotions."

" Well it's good Lieu put us on a bus then, this way we can figure it out together."

" I'm sorry Alex, I've been acting like a bitch and I don't know why."

" Could you be pregnant? I remember Faith being like this while she was pregnant with Kyla."

When she heard this question Ty turned white as a sheet. " I can't be pregnant", Ty stammered. " I just can't." her eyes showing signs of fear and trepidation.

" Why not, you and Jimmy are sleeping together aren't you?"

" Yeah, but we're careful."

" That may be but accidents do happen." Alex pointed out. " Maybe you should make a doctors appointment then you'll know for sure. Look when we're on dinner break we can stop by the Family Planning Clinic on Lexington Ave. You can have the test done and get the results by the end of our shift."

" Ok, thanks Al I don't know what I'd do without you."

" No problem, that's what sisters are for."

So on their dinner break they went to the clinic. For the rest of their shift Ty was distracted. Right after their shift ended Ty's cell phone started ringing, so she pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine to her car.

" Hello."

" Is this Tyra Romano?"

" Yes, it is." Ty replied.

" This is Dr. O'Connell from the Family Planning office, I just wanted to get back to you about your test results…"

" So what's the result?" Ty asked anxiously.

" Congratulations Tyra you're pregnant, if you can please come into my office some time this week so that we can go over your options."

" Thank you" Ty stammered into her cell phone before turning it off. She then regained her composure enough to drive home, where she then cried herself to sleep.

The next day at the start of shift " has anyone seen Ty?" Jimmy asked.

" Your girlfriend called in sick." D.K. yelled from the living room.

That night after work Jimmy stopped by Ty's place. When she opened the door he got the shock of his life, she was pale with puffy blood shot eyes, her hair was messed up and she was wearing an old pair of sweats and one of his sweat-shirts. " What's wrong?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

" Go away Jimmy. I can't handle talking to you at the moment."

" But…" before he could finish his statement she'd closed the door in his face.

************

The next day.

" Alex, what's wrong with Ty?"

" Jimmy you need to talk to my sister she's the only one who can tell you that."

Then Lieu came into the kitchen area from his office. " Alex stow your gear on the rig. Doc I've got another paramedic from the 48th coming in to cover for you."

" Why am I on a rig? I thought it was Ty's week."

" Your sister called in sick for the rest of the week."

************

At the same time Ty had an appointment across town with Dr. O'Connell.

" Hello Tyra, how are you feeling."

" To tell you the truth, like I'm sinking in quicksand. I was actually wondering what I need to do, so that I can have an abortion."

" Are you sure that, that's what you want? You're a young woman…"

" Dr. O'Connell I understand what you're saying, but there are a couple things you should now. Four years ago I lost my son Michael to Congenital Heart Disease. He died several hours after he was born, and the doctors never determined what caused it. They also told me that any other children I might have could also have this. I cant go through the loss of another child."

" Well if you're sure about wanting an abortion then what will happen is that I will explain the procedure to you. You'll then need to meet with our in house counselor, once that has been done we can do the procedure."

" Alright, how soon can you fit me in?"

" Well we have several different procedures scheduled for this month so…" looking at her calendar " I have an opening on the 10th of January."

" That will be fine. If you have any appointments open up could please let me know?"

" That can be arranged."

" Thanks Dr." Ty said as she got up to leave the office.

Over the next two weeks Ty kept everything to herself and went back to work. Then two days before Christmas they were having a little party at the fire house. During the party Joey went to get his PS2 out of Ty's bag when he found the signed consent form for the abortion. But because he wasn't sure what the letter meant he took it to Jimmy and asked him if Ty was sick or something. When he read the letter, Jimmy became hurt and angry. So he went looking for Ty and found her downstairs shooting hoops with the rest of the guys.

" Ty we need to talk."

" Can't it wait I'm in the middle of a game?"

" Either we talk in private or with an audience, it's up to you."

Realizing that this couldn't wait she excused herself from the guys and went with Jimmy. " Ok, what's going on?"

" So when were you planning on telling me that you're pregnant, before or after the abortion or not at all?"

Ty was shocked " How did you find out?" she asked, he then handed her the doctors letter.

" Joey found it and asked me if you were sick."

" I'm sorry Jimmy. I should have told you."

" No SHIT! That's my baby Ty, didn't you think I had a right to know?"

" Yes, but I was scared, still am actually. I love you and I don't want to loose you."

" Well I think it's to fucking late for that." Before he walked off Ty saw the pain and anguish in his eyes. Jimmy then found Lieu and told him that he needed to leave, since the shift was almost over Lieu agreed.

While all of this was going on Ty had gone up onto the roof. Roughly half an hour later D.K. and Alex found Ty on the roof without a jacket on sitting in the snow crying.

" What's wrong?" Alex asked her voice filled with concern.

" I really screwed things up with Jimmy this time. I don't think he's going to forgive me, not that I blame him."

" How so? I thought everything was ok with both of you." D.K. said somewhat confused.

" You're pregnant aren't you?" Alex asked.

" Yeah, I am."

"Congratulations." D.K. said giving her a hug.

" Yeah, well there in lies the problem. I didn't tell Jimmy and I've planned to get an abortion. Now stupid as I am, I left the consent form for the procedure in my bag. So earlier when Joey went looking for his PS2 game he found it. Thinking I was sick he took it to Jimmy wanting to know what was wrong. And know he's really mad at me not that I can blame him or anything."

D.K. sighed " Ty what did you expect would happen?"

" I don't know" she sobbed. So Alex took her in her arms.

" Look let me take you home and we'll work something out in the morning." Alex suggested.

" Ok, thanks guys."

" No Sweat." D.K. said matter-of-factly thinking to himself that he needed to find Jimmy.


	9. Emotions

**__**

I don't own the shows characters ( sadly) Please R & R and thanx to all who have already.

___________________________________________________________________________________

After leaving the fire house Jimmy dropped his things off at his apartment. He quickly changed out of his uniform, grabbed a jacket and decided to go for a walk. Emotionally he was still in shock, he couldn't believe that after everything they'd been through, that she would keep this a secret from him. He was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone started to ring.

" Doherty"

" Hey man where are you?" D.K. asked.

" I'm in the middle of Times Square."

" What the hell are you doing there?"

" I went for a walk and this is where I ended up."

" Well stay put I'll pick you up in five min. and then we can talk."

" Guess you heard what happened."

" Yeah, she told Alex and I. Look I'm almost there, talk to you in a few." D.K. said hanging up.

************

Once D.K. had picked him up they drove around for a while, neither one of them talking. Finally D.K. broke the silence. " So what are you going to do?"

" I'll be damned if I know. I would love to know what's going through her head right now. I know her feelings as far as having kids go and I understand them. I mean shit she's not the only one who's scared." Jimmy said his voice filled with frustration and hurt.

" Come on man. I know it was hard for you when you lost Michael and I can't imagine what that must have been like for you. But it was also hard for her I mean it almost killed her. She is terrified of having to go through that again. And before you ask I'm not picking sides in this, I can just see both of your points of view."

" So what should I do man?"

" Tell me this. Do you love her? Do you want to be with her?"

" Yes, on both counts. Then get off your ass, find her and talk to her. She hasn't had the abortion yet, maybe if you're both honest about your feelings you can work this out and have this baby. Look I'll drop you off at her place."

" Thanks man."

************

D.K. dropped him off at her apartment, he stood out front for a few minutes before going up to her front door and knocked on it. When Alex opened the door she wasn't able to hide the surprise on her face. " You're the last person I expected to see here tonight." she stated honestly.

" Yeah, I'm kind of surprised myself, but then again D.K. can be very convincing."

" I'll bet. Look Jimmy you're my friend and Ty's my sister. I don't really wan to choose sides, that's why I'm gonna let come in to talk to her, but if you yell at her or upset her even more I will kick your ass all the way back into the stone age. Is that clear?"

" Crystal." Jimmy replied as he entered the apartment " I'm glad she's got you on her side."

" Well Ty's in her room, I'm going to go visit my fiancé, call when you want me to come back or if you don't.

" Sure."

Once Alex was gone Jimmy knocked on Ty's bedroom door and walked in. what he saw when he walked in almost broke his heart. Ty was lying in the middle of her bed curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. Not knowing what to do he kicked off his sneakers and laid down on the bed next to her. He took her into his arms trying to comfort her by whispering soothing things into her ear. In time they both fell asleep, around 3 am Jimmy woke up when he noticed Ty was having a nightmare.

" Ty wake up" he said trying to wake her up. When she woke up she looked at him slightly confused.

" What happened?"

" You had a nightmare."

" Oh" she said remembering the dream " What are you doing here?"

" I came by a couple of hours ago to talk, but when I came in here you were crying so I just held you and I guess we both fell asleep."

" Alright lets talk since we're both awake. First off I want to say I'm sorry, I should have told you in person, but I was afraid. I do love you, but I don't see how we can work this out."

" I love you too. Ty, yes there's a chance that this baby could have congenital heart disease but what if it doesn't. This could be a perfectly healthy child."

" But what if it isn't? Can you honestly tell me that our relationship could survive the death of another child, because I don't . In fact I don't think I would survive, I'm not that strong."

" You're one of the strongest women I know. All I ask is that you think about this some more before you make a final decision."

"Alright I will. Who else knows?"

" D.K. and Alex as far as I know."

" What did you tell Joey?"

" I told him that you had a check up and that those were just some papers that the doctor gave you."

" And he bought that?"

" Yeah, hook, line and sinker."

For the next couple of hours they talked about what they should do.


	10. decisions

**__**

I don't own the shows characters ( sadly) Please R & R and thanx to all who have already. Also I'd like to thank Linda for all her help and letting me bounce my ideas off on her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So over the next 2 weeks Ty weighed her options, because after having talked with Jimmy she wasn't sure what she wanted to do anymore. Then came the day of the appointment, she had told Jimmy that she needed to go on her own. He had tried to argue with her but he lost.

****** Doctors Office ******

" Hello Ty."

" Hi Dr. O'Connell."

" Alright so you're here today to terminate your pregnancy, are there any last minute questions?"

" Actually I've changed my mind. I've decided to have this baby." Ty said nervously.

" Are you sure that, that is what you want to do? Every time we've met over the last month you've been adamant that you want a termination. This is a big decision, are you sure. I don't mean to pressure you one way or the other." the doctor stated firmly.

" It wasn't that I don't want this child, I'm just scared that I'll loose another child. But Jimmy and I talked, he told me that it was my decision, but that he also wanted this baby and that he'd be there for me no matter what happened. Also deep down I don't think I could have gone through with this even if Jimmy and I hadn't talked."

" Well if you're sure, lets give you your first check up." So with that Dr. O'Connell took out some forms and asked Ty some questions. " Well from what you've told me I'd say your do date is July 1. Alright, and the last part of today's visit is the ultrasound."

So Ty then walked over to the examination table and laid down while the doctor set up the ultra sound machine, she then got out a bottle of clear gel and put some on her stomach.

" Ah" Ty said smiling.

" Sorry I forgot to warn you, the gel tends to be cold." Several minutes passed "Everything looks good, and this blob is your baby."

" Thank you."

" Ty I want to see you again in a month, and here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins."

" What about work?"

" Well if you haven't already I would recommend that for the rest of your pregnancy you get off the line."

" I haven't been on the line since I found out I was pregnant, I'm currently working as a paramedic." 

" Ty you know your limits where the job is concerned also at a certain point I think your body might get in the way."

" I guess I'll see you in a month's time."

" Bye Ty."

************

After her appointment Ty went to the fire house, so she could talk to Lieu.

" Hi Lieu, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you in private."

" Sure come in and have a seat." he says pointing to the chair across from his desk as he closed his office door. " Well this must be important for you to come in on your day off."

" It is Lieu. I guess I'll just come out and say it. I'm a little over 3 months pregnant."

" I take it that's why you and Jimmy have been having out of sorts lately and why you wanted me to pull you from the squad and put you on a bus."

" Yes it is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the start but I wasn't sure if I was going to keep the baby. Know that I've decided what I'm going to do, I figured the next step was to tell you and figure out what the next step is."

" Firstly congratulations, as far as the job goes I can let you ride on a bus for the next month and then for the rest of your pregnancy you'd be moved to dispatch."

" Thanks Lieu."

" You're welcome."

After there talk Ty decided to go see the guys before going home, she noticed they were all gathered in the kitchen playing poker. " Hey boys and girls got room for another player?" she asked standing behind Jimmy and placing a kiss on his cheek.

" What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

" Well my appointment didn't take that long, and since I needed to talk to Lieu and I thought I'd say hi to you guys as well."

" What kind of appointment." Kim asked.

" I had my first prenatal care visit this morning."

It only took a couple of seconds for those words to register in Jimmy's head, he quickly got up from the table and hugged her. " So just to make sure I heard you right, we're gonna have a baby."

Laughing " Yes, we're having a baby." Ty replied before giving him a kiss. Once they separated the others came over to them and congratulated them.


	11. And here comes baby

**__**

As always I don't own any of the Third Watch Characters. I would also like to give a huge thanks to Angel Officer because without her this idea would have never made it to where it is know, so thank you. 

________________________________________________________________________

Over the next couple of months a lot of things happened first off Ty and Jimmy both sold their apartments and bought a small house together so they could all live together comfortably again. Joey was excited at prospect of being a big brother, when they had told him about the pregnancy they also told him about what had happened with Michael.

As pregnancies go Ty's was fairly easy, she barely suffered from morning sickness, however, she did have the most grotesque food cravings imaginable. It eventually got to the point, that whenever she made herself something to eat Jimmy and Joey would refuse to near the kitchen. They also insisted that she eat her food in the kitchen as up posed to any other room in the house.

Roughly 8 weeks before her due date Ty went into labor. Ty had been at home doing some light cleaning since she had the day off when her water broke. It took her only a couple of seconds to realize what had happened. Ty then called for a cab to take her to Mercy. 

" Hi Mary" Ty said as she walked over to the nurses desk.

" Hi Ty, is their anything I can do for you."

" Well I'm glad you asked cause my water broke fifteen minutes ago, and I can tell you that these contractions hurt like a bitch."

Mary Proctor was slightly shocked at Ty's words, but as soon as they registered her medical training kicked. She quickly called for an orderly to bring her a wheelchair and for him to take her up to the maternity ward while she called ahead. Once that was done she called the fire house and told them to get a message to Jimmy about what was happening since he was out on a call.

Twenty minutes after Mary had called the firehouse Jimmy Doherty rushed into the ER still wearing his turnout gear. Going over to the nurses station " Proctor where is she?" he asked his voice laced with pure unadulterated fear.

" She was taken up to the maternity ward and when I called up a couple minutes ago they said that they've settled her into a room."

" Thanks Mary" Jimmy said over his shoulder as he walked to the bank of elevators. 

After stepping off of the elevator Jimmy took a deep breath before heading over to the nurses station " excuse me ma'am, could please tell me in which room I can find Ty Romano."

The nurse looked up a flash of disdain crossing her face " and may I ask, who are you?"

" Ty is my girlfriend, I received a call at work telling me she'd gone into premature labor. So again I ask you, where is she." Jimmy said through clenched teeth as he started loosing his temper.

" She's in room 216, it's down that corridor last room on the right."

" Thanks" Jimmy said already walking down the hall.

" Ty" Jimmy said softly as he walked into her room. He pulled up a chair and took her hand in his, placing a kiss on the top. " Hi honey, you ok?"

" What the Hell kind of question is that Jimmy? No I'm not ok." She yelled breaking down in tears. " I'm in labor and the baby isn't due for another eight weeks, Jimmy I'm terrified. What if we loose this baby to? I don't think I can handle that."

" Ty, don't even think that. This baby is going to be fine."

  
" Jimmy I distinctly remember you saying that last time and look what happened then." As soon as she said those words she regretted them. " Sorry baby" she cried.

" It's ok. I know you didn't mean that."

Several hours later Ty finally gave birth to her baby, who was immediately whisked away to the NICU.


	12. Mother Daughter Moment

**_As always I don't own any of the Third Watch Characters. I would also like to give a huge thanks to Angel Officer because without her this idea would have never made it to where it is know, so thank you. _**

________________________________________________________________________

A'ishah Leanna Doherty was born May 14 at 8pm. After she was born she was rushed to the NICU, where she was later to be found in perfect health, however because she was eight weeks early the doctors had decided that she needed to stay at the hospital for the next three to four weeks. The doctors also put Ty on bedrest for the first week after A'ishah was born.

At the end of that week Ty was bored and fed up, so when she couldn't sleep one night she decided to go to the NICU to see her daughter. She signed in at the desk where the night nurse just smilled at her. She then walked over to her daughters incubator and sat down in a rocking chair.

" High beautiful" she said when she noticed that her daughters eyes were open and that she was staring at her. " Mommies right here gorgeous and I'm not going any where. I'm so glad that I've finally gotten to meet you, also I'm so sorry that I ever thought to get rid of you. Call it temporary insanity or a lapse of judgement, I guess it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I love you and that I can't imagine my life without you." By the time she'd finished talking A'ishah was fast asleep again, and soon there after so was Ty. So when the night nurse did her rounds she just placed a blanket over Ty and let her sleep in the rocking hair.

*****

During the scene where Ty is talking to A'ishah a Boyz 2 Men song is playing in the back ground. The song is called " A song for Mama".

**_You taught me everything,  
And everything you've given me, I'll always keep it inside.  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah.  
There isn't anything or anyone that I can be,  
And it just wouldn't feel right,  
If I didn't have you by my side.  
You were there for me to love and care for me,  
When skies were grey.  
Whenever I was down,  
You were always there to comfort me.  
And no one else can be what you have been to me,  
You'll always be,  
You will always be the girl in my life for all times.  
  
CHORUS:  
Mama, Mama you know I love you,  
(Oh, you know I love you),  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart.  
Your love is like tears from the stars.  
Mama, I just want you to know,  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul.  
  
You're always down for me,  
Have always been around for me,  
Even when I was bad.  
You showed me right from my wrong,  
(Yes you did).  
And you took up for me,  
When everyone was downin' me,  
You always did understand,  
You gave me strength to go on.  
There was so many times,  
Looking back when I was so afraid.  
And then you come to me and say to me,  
I can face anything.  
And no one else can do,  
What you have done for me.  
You'll always be,  
You will always be the girl in my life.  
  
REPEAT CHORUS.  
  
Never gonna go a day without you.  
Fills me up just thinking about you.  
I'll never go a day without my Mama.  
  
REPEAT CHORUS._**

________________________________________________________________________

****

Sorry this chapter was so short.


	13. Father Daughter Moment

**__**

As always I don't own any of the Third Watch Characters. I would also like to give a huge thanks to Angel Officer because without her this idea would have never made it to where it is know, so thank you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lt. Johnson had given Jimmy some time off so that he could spend it with his family. So when he showed up for his daily visit he was surprised to find Ty fast asleep in her bed. Realizing she wasn't going to wake up anytime in the near future he decided he was going to go visit his daughter. When he reached the nurses desk to sign in he met up with the night shift nurse.

" Good morning, still here?" he asked glancing at his watched.

" Yeah, I'm working a double shift. Your little girl is very popular today."

" What do mean?" Jimmy asked slightly confused since visiting hours had just started.

" Well Ty, came around 3am to see her. She said she couldn't sleep so, she came down here and talked to her for a while before falling asleep in the rocking chair. I had an orderly take her back to her room maybe half an hour ago." 

" Thanks Nina, I'm sure Ty appreciated that. Well I'll talk to you later, I'm gonna go see my little angel." 

When Jimmy got to A'ishah's incubator he pulled the rocking chair closer, he then opened one of the circular openings and took her small hand in his fingers so that her hand was actually wrapped around his index finger.

" Hi angel. I came here today for several reasons. One of which is to make you a promise. I promise you that I will be the best father I can be to both you and your brother Joey. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and I also have a lot of regrets because, the mistakes that I made hurt a lot of people." he then stopped talking for a minute to just look at the child he had helped to create, with a look of astonishment. He then let go of her hand and tickled the bottom of her foot, when he did this he could of sworn that he saw a smile appear on her face, even though he knew that it wasn't possible yet. However he did notice that his daughter had his dimples and his eyes. " You are just as beautiful as your mother, I wonder if your gonna have her temper as well. You are so loved honey, there are so many people who want to meet you and spoil you rotten. There are your grandparents, your aunt and all of our extended family. I can't wait until I can you and your mom home, so that we can start being a real family. Also Joey, your older brother wants me to say ' Hi' to you and that he ' Loves you very much'."

________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Sorry this chapter is so short.


	14. The Next Step

****

As always I don't own any of the Third Watch Characters. I would also like to give a huge thanks to Angel Officer because without her this idea would have never made it to where it is know, so thank you. Also I would like to apologize for not updating sooner but the reality (ie., my life got in the way).

* * *

Three weeks after her birth A'ishah Doherty was released from the hospital into the care of her parents who had been waiting for this day anxiously along with their friends and family.

" Jimmy where are we going?" Ty asked when she looked up from their daughter and didn't immediately recognize the area.

" You'll see when we get there." Jimmy said, and sure enough ten minutes later Ty new exactly where she was, since they'd pulled up in front of Camelot and there was a huge banner across the front of the firehouse that read ' Welcome Home and Welcome To The Family'.

" What's going on?"

" The guys wanted to do something special for you and A'ishah, is all." he said parking the car and then walking up to the back and opening the door, and taking the baby out of the car seat while she grabbed the diaper beg. " I don't think we'll need her car seat…" he said when he saw that she was about to ask him why he'd taken her out " … the others will all want to hold her so we probably won't even see her until she cries or needs a diaper change."

" Good thinking."

So together the three of them walked into the firehouse. Where they were greeted by everyone. Once the initial excitement had died down Kim and Joey came up to them.

" Hi Ty, dad" Joey said full of unexpressed excitement.

Sensing what Joey really wanted Ty grabbed A'ishah from Jimmy and then turned to Joey " Do you want to sit on the couch with me and hold your little sister."

" Can I, Can I" he asked jumping up and down.

" Sure you can" Jimmy replied picking him up and sitting him down on the couch next to Ty.

When Joey was seated Ty sat down next to him and carefully place A'ishah in his arms.

" She's so little." Joey said his voice filled with awe.

Kim walked up behind the couch so that she could look over his shoulder " Well you weren't much bigger than she is now, when you were born." she said with a grin. Then turning to towards Jimmy " Right?"

" Yeah, Joey your mom's right."

" But I'm bigger know."

" Yeah that you are." Jimmy said to his son.

Joey then took A'ishah's small hand in his and leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear " Hi A'ishah, I'm your big brother. You see we have the same daddy but different mommies, but that's ok because both of our mom's are pretty cool, when they're not mad. As your big brother I'm gonna protect you from all the monsters under your bed or in your closet. I won't let anyone hurt you. Also when your bigger I'll show you all the cool toys and places to play. I love you." he finished saying by placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Two hours later Jimmy and Ty left the house to go home with both Joey and A'ishah fast asleep.

What they weren't aware of was that they were being watched from a not so far distance. Across the street under a broken light and in the shadow of a building stood a figure in deep thought contemplating what the next move should be in making them pay for ruing her life and dreams.

* * *

Sorry this chap was so short. But I hope you like it, please R&R.


End file.
